1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assistant insulation plate for insulating a food wrapped with metallic foil. More particularly, it relates to an assistant insulation plate which is used on a grid of microwave oven.
The plate being especially designed to form an a pair of elongate elements having arc type.
The plate also prevents the food wrapped with foil from an electric spark in operating the microwave oven because the element is made of an electrically insulative and elastic material.
2. Related Art
Most convention microwave ovens utilize a tray or a grid for cooking food. To leave frozen food wrapped with aluminium foil to thaw or to heat the cooked food wrapped with aluminium foil, it is necessary to put the food on the tray of the microwave oven and to turn the power switch on. In this case, if the aluminium foil comes in contact with an inner wall of the microwave oven carelessly, the magnetron of the microwave oven is damaged by electric spark.
Recently, a rack type insulation plate was used to prevent said aluminum foil from electric spark as in FIG. 5.
FIG. 5 is a perspective view as an exploded state applying to the prior art.
In FIG. 5, a rack type insulation plate 22 is located on a gird 21 and the grid is put on a tray 20. If a person is to cook food wrapped with aluminium foil on the insulation plate 22, it can be cooked safely regardless of the contact. As the insulation plate 22 is put on the grid 21 as a separated state, it is necessary to put the plate on the grid while cooking. And also it is hard to form a rack type insulation plate as a honeycomb style.